I Hate This Store
by sora-doragon
Summary: All the InuYasha characters stuck in K-Mart overnight? Will they kill each other? Will they get along? (of course not ^__^) R/r!
1. Poor Sango and the Possessed Door

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, then I wouldn't be typing this right now. I'd be yelling at Cartoon Network for taking it off! Grr…….. And no, I don't own K Mart, thank goodness……… 

*******************Oh yeah, the person I got my kmart idea inspiration from is SadSaturn and her story "The K-mart from hell" So go read it because it's really funny and good.******************

A/n: This is my first InuYasha fic, and my second attempt at a humor fic. Please don't flame. Characters are more than likely ooc, some. I try not to do too much though. Thanks! Oh yes, _italics _are when someone is _thinking. Hehehe._

I Hate This Store……

Prologue: Poor Sango and the Possessed Door

***scene opens to show Kagome holding her head in aggravation in the women's department of K-mart***

**InuYasha: ***holding up dress to see if it fits* These are weird robes, Kagome. *looks at himself in mirror* This makes me look fat, don't you think?

**Kagome: **-__- *sweatdrop*

**Shippou: ***runs up looking excited* Ooh! Ooh! Kagome! Look what I found! What does it do?

**Kagome: **This is a flashlight, Shippou. You push the button and a light comes on.

**Shippou: **Really? *points it in his eyes and pushes the button* @__@

**Kagome: ***sweatdrop* Don't do that Shippou, you'll blind yourself….. 

**Miroku: ***looking at swimsuits and the pictures on the tags and grinning*

**Sango: ***hits Miroku over the head with her boomerang* Hentai……..

**Kagome: **Ok, Let's go. If we don't get to the electronics section now, we'll never leave……..

**Shippou: ***runs up again, jumping up and down* Look! *takes out super soaker and drenches InuYasha*

**InuYasha: ***growls* Come here, Shippou. *starts chasing Shippou around*

**Customers walking by: **o__o

**Kagome: ***nervous laugh* Sit boy!

**InuYasha: ***hits the ground* @__@

**Kagome: ***drags everyone to electronics* 

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome: **Here we go. New Kenshin DVD!

**InuYasha: **A what? *sees girl standing at counter* *sniffs* Human.

**Sparrow (me ^__^): ***holding Kenshin plushie* *rings bell because no one is at the counter* Hello? *rings bell again* Hello……

---------5 minutes later---------------

**Sparrow: ***rings bell for the 526th time* Hello?

**Kagome: **-__-*sweatdrop*

**Sango: ** Maybe we should talk to her.

**Kagome: **I don't think she knows how to say anything but 'hello'.

**Sparrow: ***ticked off* Isn't anyone going to come to the freakin' counter?

**Kagome: **Doesn't look like it…......

**Sparrow: **Oh. Sorry. Hey, you're Kagome Higurashi! I'm *lights flicker off and on and off and on again* Sparrow.

**Guy over Intercom: **The store is closing in exactly seven seconds. Please proceed to che- never mind. Have a good evening!

**Sango: **OH NO YOU DON'T! *runs to front door and starts beating on it*

**Sparrow: **Well?

**Sango: **They won't budge!

**Kagome: **Stupid electric doors……. Hey that one is moving!

**Door: ** *opens and closes and opens and closes and…..*

**Sparrow: ** O__O It's the Possessed door! 

**Possessed Door: ** *opens and closes and….*

**Sango: ***still beating on door* LET ME OUT! I refuse to be locked in here over night with _him!_

**Miroku: ***places his hand on Sango's shoulder* There, there Lady Sango. It will be alright.

**Sango: ***punches Miroku*

**Sparrow: ***laughs evilly*

**Shippou: **Kagome, I'm hungry……

***scene closes as everyone turns when they hear a creaking sound and a scream coming from a distance***

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me if you liked it! That was only the prologue anyway. I have lots of ideas for this story. I'd do shoutouts, but seeing as I don't have any reviews yet, I can't. If you'd like to be in this story, please say so in your review, AND email me at sora_doragon@lycos.com. R/r! ^__^


	2. Shippou Plus Icee Machine Equals No Good

A/n: Hi! I'm back! Wondering why your review doesn't show up perhaps? Well, being me, I took the story down b/c I decided I was using another author's idea and didn't want her to be mad at me. But, she said that she liked my little ficcie, so I decided to repost! ^__^

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful show InuYasha. I don't own the characters, I don't own Kmart, and the idea of them getting stuck belongs to SadSaturn. So, go read her fic (it's Yu Yu Hakusho). Her fic had me cracking up for hours. So, go read it! (after you review mine of course ^__^)

Chapter Two: Shippou + Icee Machine= Not Good

***scene opens as lights shut off***

**Kagome: **Hey Shippou, do you still have that flashlight?

**Shippou: **No, but I have this thingy. *hands Kagome flashlight*

**Kagome: **-__-*sweatdrop* That works……..

**InuYasha: **Who screamed?

**Everyone: ***silent trying to listen for another noise*

***crickets chirp***

**Miroku: **I think we should go find the person that screamed.

**InuYasha: **I don't……

**Shippou: **Kagome, I'm still hungry…….

**Sango: ***trying to beat door down with Hiraikotsu*

**Kagome: **Alright, let's go find some food…. *flashlight flickers off* Stupid batteries…….

**Sparrow: ***feeling along wall for light switch* Yeah, they keep going and going…… Yes. Here we go! *flips on light switch*

***lights come back on***

**Kagome: ***smiles* Thanks. Alright Shippou. Off to the food! Come on guys.

**InuYasha, Shippou, Sparrow: ***follow*

**Sango: ***staring out the door* Life isn't fair…….

**Miroku: ***places his hand on her shoulder again* We'll get through this.

**Sango: **Hentai! *runs over to Kagome and others*

**Miroku: ***shrugs and walks off in same direction*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shippou: **What's this? *pulls lever on Icee Machine* Ooh. *sticks his finger in the yummie icee stuff coming out and tastes it.* This is good! *sticks his head under it and starts drinking it*

**Kagome and Sparrow: **O__O

**InuYasha: ***looking at the Icee Machine, very interested* What is it?

**Shippou: ** ^__^ It's good! Very very very very very very…..

**InuYasha: **Well, let me try it!

**Shippou: **No. MINE! *hugs icee machine and starts petting it* It came to me. My own. My precious. *starts drinking from it again*

**InuYasha: **You're going to let me try it!

**Shippou: ***has lots of icee in his mouth* NO! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

**Kagome: **InuYasha, I think you should leave him be.

**InuYasha: **I just wanted to try it! He didn't have to go bizerk! 

**Sparrow: **Bizerk. Hehehe. I like that word.

**Shippou: ***spits Icee all over InuYasha*

**InuYasha: **That's it! *lunges at the kitsune*

**Kagome: **Sit boy!

**InuYasha: **@__@

**Shippou: ***cackling evilly*

**Sparrow: **Do you know how much sugar is in that stuff?

**Kagome: **There's not much we can do about it. We should try and find some real food for ourselves.

**InuYasha: ***getting up off ground* Stupid kid……

**Sparrow: **Good idea. Let's split up gang!

**Everyone: ***looks at her weird*

**Sparrow: **What? I've always wanted to say that.

**Miroku: **Alright. Kagome, you go with InuYasha, Sparrow, stay here with Shippou, and I'll go with Sango.

**Sparrow and Sango: **No!

**Sparrow: **I'm not staying here with him! *points at Shippou*

**Shippou: **It calls to us……….

**InuYasha: **And since when are you the boss, Miroku?

**Miroku: **It was just an idea……

***someone screams again***

**Sparrow: **I guess we really should figure out who that is……

**Sango: **Yeah.

**Sparrow: **How about the girls go get food, and you guys go find out who that is.

**Girls: ***nod*

**InuYasha: **I'm not working with _him_!

**Sango: **I'm not either…….

**Kagome: **InuYasha! Go!

**InuYasha: **Yes, Kagome.

**Miroku: **What about Shippou?

**Shippou: ***still drinking*

**Sparrow: **o__o He'll probably explode if he keeps drinking that stuff.

**Kagome: **-__- Fine. You and Sango go look for food, the guys will find out who's screaming, and I'll stay here.

**Everyone: **Ok/Let's go.

***scene closes as the group splits up***

___________________________________________________________________________

Well, how was that? Hehehe. I'm having fun writing this. I hope you're having as much fun reading it! Please leave a review! Ja ne! *looks at other story's reviewer's looks* I'm going 2 go work on my other story!

**Shoutouts:**

**xxSimarilBladexx**: **I'm glad you liked it! I didn't know you read InuYasha fics! I'm sad that you ended your story, but it was very good. ^__^**

**KawaiiGirls****: Yep. That's why I love cliffies!**

**SadSaturn: **Thanks for giving me the inspiration to repost this story- and to write it. Thanks so much!!!! You are so cool! Oh yeah, I added you to my buddy list on msn. Hope you don't mind. My sn is rugratkla@msn.com, just to let u know.

**Rin**** the Kitsune: Cool screen name! Thanks for your review!**

**Aamalie****: I'm glad you like my story! It's not halfway as funny as yours though. I'll try to add some fluff a little later.**

**Amy: **Hehehe. Me too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'luv: **Hehehehehehe. I hope you liked this chapter!

**To all those people who reviewed last time before I re uploaded this story: **Thanks for your reviews! You all are awesome! I wish I hadn't lost your reviews though……. Feel free to re-review!


	3. Lampshades and Elves

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, unfortunately…. I don't own much at all really…. I spend all my money on movie tickets… I don't own Kmart, thank goodness….  And make sure you go read SadSaturn's fic. (The Kmart From Hell) She's the one that gave me the idea. And she made a sequel! (Free Tickets From Hell) Go read it! Go on now! ^__^

A/n: Everyone seems to be liking my story! I feel so special ^__^! Sorry it's taken me so long to update…. I'm just like that…. I procrastinate…. I'll try to do better though! (you just have to review ^__^)

Chapter Three: Lampshades and Elves

***scene opens showing Sparrow and Sango walking through food aisle***

**Sparrow: **Do you see anything edible?

**Sango: ***picks up a box* Corugated bran puffs. "Looks like cardboard. Tastes like cardboard!"

**Sparrow: **That's not going to work…….

**Sango: **What about these cans?

**Sparrow: **^__^** Oooh. Dr.Pepper. We can take those.**

**Sango: **What's "spam"?

**Sparrow: ***shrugs* looks like rubber to me…. Ahh. There's some Ramen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome: **o__o Shippou, I think that's enough……

**Shippou: **Nooo! Mine! *hugs machine*

**Kagome: **You're going to be sick.

**Icee Machine: ***runs out*

**Shippou: ***pulls lever* What? *pulls it again* NOOOOO!

**Kagome: **Come on, Shippou. We'll go see if there are any toys for you to play with.

**Shippou: **Ok. *giggling madly*

**Kagome: **O__O No more sugar for you.

**Shippou: ***still giggling*

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miroku: **The screaming has stopped again.

**InuYasha: **Did you figure that one out all by yourself? Feh…..

**Miroku: **I see someone up there!

**InuYasha: **No, that's just Jaken.

**Miroku and InuYasha: **O__O Jaken?!?!?!?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sesshoumaru: **Are you _sure _that this is where the Tetsusaiga is?

**Jaken: **Yes, master. *looking around* Look master! It's InuYasha and the monk!

**Sesshoumaru: ***smirks* Good.

**???: **O__O FLUFFY-CHAN! 

***a girl w/ short dirty blonde hair and green eyes runs up to Sesshy***

**???: **Are you really him? ^__^ I'm Silver.

**Sesshoumaru: ***raises an eyebrow* You're a human.

**Silver: ***offended* I am NOT! I'm an elf! See? *points to pointed ears*

**Sesshoumaru: **I see.

**Jaken: **Master, we should attack InuYasha while we still have the element of surprise.

**Silver: ***looks at Jaken* *laughs evilly, maniacally, wickedly*

**Jaken: ***backs behind Sesshy*

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shippou: **^__^ Look Kagome! I found a hat! *points to his head*

**Kagome: **That's a lampshade, Shippou. -__-;

**Shippou: **HAT!!! See? It fits!

**Kagome: **Right, Shippou. Look, there's Sango and Sparrow! *drags Shippou up to them* Found anything?

**Sango: **Yes, but we need a can opener.

**Sparrow: **We haven't found one yet. ^__^ do you think InuYasha would open them with his claws?

**Sango: **We got him some Ramen.

**Sparrow: **Have you seen the others?

**Kagome: **No, let's go find them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**InuYasha: **Well, let's attack him!

**Miroku: **You want to fight with him in here?

**InuYasha: **Looks like he has someone else with him.

**Miroku: **A girl! We must save her! Let's go!

**InuYasha: **-__-;

***they run up to Sesshy and co.***

**InuYasha: **Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?

**Sesshy: **Hello, half breed.

**InuYasha: ***growls*

**Sesshy: **If you hand over the Tetsusaiga, I will leave you alone.

**InuYasha: **Never!

**Miroku: ***over by Silver* *takes her hand* Are you alright? We will save you from Sesshoumaru.

**Silver: ***smacks Miroku with Frying Pan* Hentai! Get away from me!

**Kagome: **What's going on?

**Sparrow: **Silver? Ack! The frying pan! *hides behind rack of clothing*

**Miroku: **@__@

**Silver: ***laughs maniacally, folds frying pan up, and puts it in her pocket*

**Kagome: **Frying pan?

**Shippou: ***downing a Dr.Pepper* This is almost as good as Icee!

**Silver: **Dr.Pepper?

**Sparrow: **Don't give her any, Shippou!

**Shippou: ***pouring it in his mouth* *grabs another can* Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. *shakes up a can and points it at InuYasha*

**InuYasha: **Ne?

**Shippou: ***opens can*

**InuYasha: **I'm going to kill you, kitsune!

**Kagome: **-__-; Sit boy!

**InuYasha: **@__@

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's the end of that chapter. It was different…. I know. Stay tuned though, coz a certain priestess is going to meet up with our ever-growing group. R/r!

**Shoutouts:**

**xxSimarilBladexx****: Hehehehehe. Don't feel bad. I do things like that all the time. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Rin the Kitsune: **Shippou's such a fun character! I love making him hyper (in case you can't tell ^__^)

**Ariane**** Adora: A gun section? Scary…. Never thought about that…. Hmm….. yes, the toy section will definitely be in there. Hehehehe.**

**Keri Maxwell: **Hehehehe. I was trying to make him really random there, and I think I succeeded. I love Gollum! He's so cute! ^__~

**Animegirl123: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter just as well!

**Asian_anime****: Cool! I'm glad you like it!**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: **Well, I added you in. Did you like that? Sesshy is still your fav. Right? I think he is. Well, I'll see ya after I go see JD! ^__^ TTYL.


	4. Furbies and Frying Pans

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. If I _did have him, I would probably kill him by glomping him too much, so it's just as well that I don't have him. (I need a plushie..) I don't own Kmart, and I don't like to shop there. Of course, I don't really like shopping anywhere (social situation) unless it's Suncoast, of course ^__^ And go read SadSaturn's fic if you haven't already. The sequel is so funny, too._

A/n: I'm soooo sorry it's taken me sooo long to update…. But, it's _finally _here, so I won't waste your time with a long author's note! ^__^

Chapter Four: Furbies and Frying Pans

***scene opens where it left off, yeah, I'm really creative at ****8:00 am**** in the morning…***

**InuYasha: ***gets up off the ground* I'm _still _going to kill you, kitsune. *look at Kagome* But- later.

**Shippou: ***downing five Dr.Peppers at the same time*

**Sparrow: **o__o How is that possible?

**Silver: **It is. I've done it before.

**Sparrow: **-__-;;; why am I not surprised?

**Shippou: ***finishes drinking 24 pack* Ok. Now what?

**Everyone: ***looking at Shippou like he's a psychopath because he's talking normally*

**Miroku: **Oww… *stands up slowly*

**Silver: ***whacks him with frying pan again* 

**Sango: **Thank you! *hugs Silver*

**Silver: **^__^ no problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of the store, in the darkest aisle, there lurks an evil so great, it would have Sesshy clinging to Jaken.

**Kikyou: **Awake, my friends.

***nothing happens***

**Kikyou: **I _said awake!_

***still nothing***

**Kikyou: **_Awake! *hits all of them, so they fall on their side*_

**Furby: ***eyes glow red* Master….

**Kikyou: ***smirks* I need you to kill someone for me….

**Girl with shortish long blondish brown hair** **that's hiding at the end of the aisle: **O__O I must find InuYasha! *runs toward clothes section*

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sesshy: ***sniffs the air once* Someone is coming.

**InuYasha: **Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?

**Sesshy: **I believe we were called here for the same reason.

**InuYasha: **Called here? Kagome brought us here to get a "bbc".

**Sparrow: **You came here to get the British Brodcasting Channel?

**Kagome: **Dvd.

**Sparrow: **Oh. I'll shut up then….

**Shippou: ***tugs on Kagome's skirt* Kagome….

**Kagome: **Yes, Shippou? * looks down at him*

**Shippou: ***crossing legs* I have to go…..

**Kagome: **Oh great…. Anyone know where the bathroom is?

**Everyone: ***shakes head no*

**Girl with shortish long blondish brown hair** **that's now walking up: **I do. It's straight down that aisle. *points a little ways to the left*

**Kagome: **Thanks. *picks up Shippou who has to go really bad and runs off in that direction*

**New girl: **Hi. I'm Iji. I have important news, InuYasha…. Kikyou is here.

**Silver: **She is? 

**Sparrow: **Let's kill her.

**Silver: **Got the can opener?

**Sparrow: **You bet. Get the frying pan.

**Miroku: ***covers his head*

**Sparrow: **Hurts, doesn't it? I know….

**Iji: ***gives into urge to glomp InuYasha and then rub his ears*

**InuYasha: **o__o Get off me!

**Iji: **^__^

**Sparrow: **Do you think we should've let Kagome go off on her own with Kikyou here?

**InuYasha: **What? Great….

**Silver: **Let's go make sure she's ok.

**Sparrow: **Alright.

***Silver and Sparrow take off***

**InuYasha: **I'm coming too!

**Iji: **Me too!

***they follow***

**­­­­­­­­**________________________________________________________

Ok… so maybe that one wasn't as funny… oh well. I got you in there Iji! I apologize again to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. I _promise_ the next one won't be so long. Stay tuned! ^__~ Oh yes, I've decided that I will add one more person into this story. You _must_ send me an email that tells me about yourself. My address is sora_doragon@lycos.com. Thanks!

**Shoutouts:**

**xxSimarilBladexx****: Yeah, Shippou's a very fun character. My little sister gave me the idea that if he drank that much, he was going to _have to go to the bathroom. Hehehehehe._**

**Zoutou: **You want to be in it? Send me an email! Sorry it's taken so long…

**Azn****-anime: I'm glad you like it! Nope, I'm not Asian.**

**Iji: **Well? Did you like it? I'm sorry if you're ooc, but I haven't talked to you that much. I know Silver b/c she lives right next to me. I hope you liked it though!

**Rin the Kitsune: **Ummm… well, it depends if I get to see her in an episode or not. I don't know much about her. Stupid Cartoon Network… atleast they _are showing newer episodes now…._

**Momentum: **Yeah… I think I did a good job of keeping her in character, ne?

**Evil Furby Queen: **Hehehehe. I love your screen name. Hehehehe. The furbies in my fic are evil. Yep. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Blood Rose077: **You think? You know, that's a good idea, I'll put that in when he gets on a sugar high again. (next chapter)

**Yues**** woman: You seem like a very interesting person. Do you have msn messenger?**

**Moonlitmonk****: Hehehe. I'm glad you like the story!**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: **Well, did I keep ya in character? I tried to. I'm _still not done w/ 3-1 yet. I'm going to go read some right now, after I post this. I saw you leaving for church this morning. I can't go…. -__- my mom is in Atlanta. Can you do something later today? I hope so!_

**PriestessMiko****: I'll try to put him in there. I've only seen him in one episode though… and that was only once. I don't want to put him in there ooc. But I will try to put him in. Don't hit me with the lightning bolt. Ahh! O__O**

**Ariane**** Adora: Thank you soooo much for telling me that I need to update. You inspired me! ^__^ Thanks. I won't take so long next time. **


End file.
